SonAmy: Body Swap
by Nebula the Hedgehog
Summary: Sonic and Amy are having a hard time to get along and they always argue and fight each other. But all that changes when they find these mysterious crystals that accidently switched their bodies.
1. Chapter 1

**When it comes to writing stories of two characters swapped bodies, always use the star symbol on the person's name so that we don't get confused to who is who in a different body. I hope this helps. **

**Sonic characters belongs to (c) SEGA.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Sonic and the gang are in the jungle of Mystic Ruins, searching for the missing Chaos Emeralds. And that they have to split up and pair with a partner to work together as a team. As for Sonic, he was not happy with this because his partner is Amy and he really did not want to go with her. He would rather go with his best pal Tails than with the pink hedgehog.

"Sonikku, are you sure we won't be late for our date later?" Amy asked him happily.

"I rather be eating chilidogs" Sonic answered sarcastically.

"Ah, come on, Sonic. Just because I get caught by Eggman does not mean I'm stupid" Amy said. Sonic growled lowly and glares at her.

"Well you should train than using your ugly hammer!" he threatened her.

"Hey! It's not an ugly hammer! So knock it off! My hammer is a lot stronger to break anything than your spin dash!" Amy yelled in his face.

Sonic's pupils shrunk in anger.

"Huh, is that so? You and your cute look doesn't scare me!" Sonic yelled back.

"Neither does your dark form scare me! Now quit goofing off and let's try to work together, all right?! And the next time you insult me again, I'll bash that skull so hard you'll just be called Fastest Boo-boo Alive!" Amy snarled and walks in the jungle, feeling very pissed off.

Sonic sighs and follows her, after walking a bit in the forest, Sonic then checks his chaos emerald seeker from his wrist, "Amy, the emerald must be close by"

"Ok, let's find it" Amy mutters and walks the way the chaos emerald is. But on the way, they stepped on something.

Sonic knees down and sees two crystals resembling a male and female symbol.

"Seems like someone forgot these" Sonic held one of them to Amy.

"Let me see that" Amy looked at them. Suddenly in her eyes they glowed, "What the?!"  
"What in the world?!" Sonic's item glowed too.

As the crystals glowed at the same time, the glowing aura on the two hedgehogs appeared, screaming and panicking from whatever its about to happen. The aura souls emerged from their bodies and went to the opposite directions to a different body.

"Ugh!" Sonic grunts from the impact and hit his head against the tree. Same with Amy too.

**xxx**

Later, Amy opened her eyes and she moaned tiredly.

"Ohhhh… I feel funny" Amy groaned and got up, but what shocked her was that she saw her own body.

"AAAAAAAAAAAHHHH! What the?!" Amy screamed out loud, she realizes that she is in Sonic's body.

"Oh no, I feel so humiliated" ***Amy** whimpered and saw Sonic in her body waking up. She knew he'll freak out.

"Oww…..what just happened?" ***Sonic** groaned and sits up, opening his eyes to see his own body standing in front of him.

"What the?! A clone?!" ***Sonic** jumps up in fright.

"No Sonic, look at yourself" ***Amy** said. He looked at himself and gasps when he sees he's wearing her dress.

"GAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH! I AM A GIRL!" ***Sonic** screamed out loud, "I GOT THE COOTIES!"

"Sonic! Calm down!" ***Amy** begged him and pulled him close to his body, she grabbed the collar dress and shook ***Sonic** like a rag doll.

"Alright! I'll calm down!" ***Sonic** said as ***Amy** stops shaking him in her body.

"Alright, what are our pals gonna say when they see us in different bodies" ***Sonic** said with worry, he pictured that Cream and he is having tea party and fan-boys chasing him, ***Amy** was thinking of Sally thinking its Sonic and kidnap her in his body.

"Man, I'm getting bad feelings about this" ***Amy** whimpered.

"I hate to say this but we gotta tell them now. At least we have our own voices in different bodies" ***Sonic** said.

"I can't believe this! This is so gonna be humiliating when they hear our voices in the wrong bodies!" ***Amy** screamed and gets very paranoid.

"Easy Amy, Tails will think how to turn us back. We'll show him the crystals since they seem to be empty" ***Sonic** held the crystals.

"Okay, but first the emerald" ***Amy** panted after screaming. They go to where the chaos emerald is.

On the way, ***Amy** was wondering why ***Sonic** was mad at her.

"Sonic, why were you mad at me in the first place? Do you really think I'm weak? I thought you promised to never leave me since you rescued me from Metal" ***Amy** asked ***Sonic**. He sighs and sat on a stump.

"Ames, I just want to tell you that you have been bothering me lately and you always want to whack me with your hammer" ***Sonic** said.

"It was only out of anger" ***Amy** crossed her arms.

"Well you should learn to control your temper!" ***Sonic** said sternly at her.

"Fine, but let's get the emerald!" ***Amy** growled at him, "And don't you dare do something stupid in my body!"

"Well, don't do it to mine either!" ***Sonic** growled back. They soon found the emerald, the dark blue one.

"Alright let's get back before the others worry" ***Amy** said and put the emerald in Sonic's quills. ***Sonic** nods and the two walked back, not looking at each other.

* * *

With the gang, they all found the chaos emeralds but one was missing. Shadow was snickering at Silver's reaction for what they did when they found the chaos emerald, "Why can't you just admit that you lost when we found the emerald?" he smirked.

"Because I didn't lose!" Silver growled at Shadow.

"Hmph, besides...where's Amy and Sonic?" Shadow wondered, he checked his watch.

"They should be here any moment right now" Tails said and checked the radar, "Oh, here they come"

They spot them walking along, arguing at each other but something seems weird that sounds of their voices aren't in the right bodies.

"Sonic? Amy? Why do you both have each voice?" Tails asked them as soon they were close to them.

"Long story, Amy and I touched some sort of crystals" ***Sonic** said and glares at ***Amy**.

"Will you stop doing that?! It wasn't my fault that this had to happen!" ***Amy** growled.

Tails shook his head and pushes them aside, "Could you two stop arguing?! This might be serious" he said. ***Amy** and ***Sonic** looked at each other and nods.

"And in the meantime, try to help each other out with your new bodies" Tails added.

The two hedgehogs sigh that they have to do what they are told to. Silver had a confused look on his face for hearing that Sonic and Amy has switched bodies but Shadow was less surprised.

They fly back to the workshop to check the crystals. Tails placed them on a scanner and waits for results.

***Sonic** was waiting impatiently for answers about the crystals. ***Amy** sat next to him and looking at Sonic's body.

_"At least Sonic is not so clumsy at all"_ ***Amy** said in her thoughts. Then a result came on the scanner and Tails saw it.

"Sonic and Amy, I got the answer to the crystals, you two will be back as soon the crystals gets the glow back, but..." Tails said and frowns.

"But what?" ***Amy** asked.

"It might take two weeks" Tails answers.

"SAY WHAT?!" ***Sonic** shouts.

"You're kidding, right?" ***Amy** asked.

"No, swapping back will take time and you two better apologize for arguing" Tails said. ***Sonic** and ***Amy** turned to each other.

"I'm sorry for being mean to you" ***Sonic** apologizes to ***Amy**.


	2. Chapter 2

**Don't forget to leave comments, please. **

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Of course, ***Sonic** wasn't being serious when he apologized to ***Amy**. He was still angry with her and now that he's in her body, he'll have to wear clothes which he did not like. As for ***Amy**, she was still mad at him that he truly wasn't sorry; and that she's stuck in Sonic's body, she won't be able to summon her hammer.

Right now, the swapped body hedgehogs are at ***Amy's** house to discuss something with each other to get used to their bodies.

"Amy, do you have an idea to make me act like you?" ***Sonic** asked ***Amy**.

"Hmph! Why should I tell you? You already seem to know what I usually do" ***Amy** crossed her arms, glaring at him.

***Sonic** grins evilly and makes a giggle similar to hers, "You're so cute when you're angry" he giggled like ***Amy**.

"Sonic stop it!" ***Amy** blushed, "That is not how I sound like that!"

"Like this then?" ***Sonic** lighted up his giggling and ***Amy's** frown goes to a small smile.

"Yup, now that's more like it. Now I'll try to act like you" ***Amy** smirks and clears her throat. ***Sonic** sat down.

"I'm Sonic the Hedgehog and I'm the fastest thing alive" ***Amy** tried to sound like ***Sonic**, she even poses like him.

"Haha….very funny" ***Sonic** rolled his eyes sarcastically.

"Sonic, stop it. We got to pull ourselves together! So we better listen what Tails told us!" ***Amy** said angrily and poked her body's nose.

"Oh, quite right. I'll wipe off my frown" ***Sonic** said and smiles. ***Amy** smiled too and sat next to ***Sonic**, looking at her own body.

"And it looks like you don't have your speed in my body" ***Amy** smirked.

"I know and you must be happy being fast now" ***Sonic** chuckled.

"Yup, but you on the other hand have my hammer. Good luck with that because you're gonna have a hard time to know how to use it" ***Amy** smirked evilly.

"Oh, please. It's like swinging a baseball bat. How hard can it be" ***Sonic** crossed his arms. They go outside and ***Sonic** summoned her hammer and it was not that heavy as he thought it was.

"Try to swing it" ***Amy** said to him, he nods and tries to swing it like she does, but he only managed to spin around crazily. When the spinning stopped, he had rings in his eyes.

"Okay, I was wrong" ***Sonic** smiles nervously.

"Told ya" ***Amy** snickered.

He then tries again and swings it at a rock like a golf ball, it flew away very far until it was not visible in the sky.

"FORE!" ***Sonic** shouted. ***Amy** giggled at that he acts like he's playing golf. He then sees an old car and got an idea to amuse ***Amy**.

"Hey Ames, mind if I smash that old car over there?" ***Sonic** asked her.

"Sure" ***Amy** nods and watches ***Sonic** walking to the old car, he proceeds to bash it.

"THIS IS WHAT HAPPENS WHEN YOU FEED A CHAO SCRAMBLED EGGS!" ***Sonic** shouted while bashing the car. ***Amy** burst out laughing at ***Sonic's** words for bashing the car.

"HAHAHAHAHAHA!" ***Amy** laughed and held her stomach. ***Sonic** then bashes the cars' lights and engine.

"Having fun laughing, Ames?" ***Sonic** panted out after destroying the old car.

"Yeah, you really let out your anger" she said and walked up to him. They both looked at both sides to make sure no one heard him shout.

"Well, at least it's a wrecked car now" ***Sonic** said and pats ***Amy's** shoulder.

"Yup, now I wanna try your super speed" ***Amy** said and adjusted his shoes.

"Alright Amy, be careful so you don't hurt my body" ***Sonic** said with concern. She nods and rushes in speed of Mach 6. She left a trail of blue blur by running very fast, as she ran she accidently ran into the 'stop' sign with a loud metal clang noise, "Ugh!"

She noticed she was very far away from her house, but she saw that ***Sonic** was there still, she ran back and ***Sonic** had a teasing smirk.

"You can't even control my speed very much" ***Sonic** said with irony.

"Yeah, you're right. Let's go in and rest" ***Amy** suggested.

A while later after resting for a bit, ***Sonic** still does not like wearing clothes except gloves and shoes. But he no choice because he's in a girl's body and mobian girls wear clothes. As for ***Amy**, she now understands why male mobians don't usually wear clothes is because of their thick fur.

"Argh! Is there something I can wear than girly girl clothes?!" ***Sonic** grumbled in anger. He tried on every clothes but none of them seems to interest him.

"Oh, brother" ***Amy** rolled her eyes grumpily by seeing ***Sonic's** stubbornness, "You are so stubborn, Sonic. Sounds like we're gonna have to go shopping at the mall"

"No. Nuh-uh. I am not going shopping like girls" ***Sonic** crossed his arms and looks away.

***Amy** growled under her breath, "Don't be a baby, Sonic. You're in my body now. So deal with it"  
"I don't do shopping like girls. Deal with it" ***Sonic** glared at her.

"Okay, that's it" ***Amy** couldn't take it anymore. So she carried him in her arms and sped out of the house to head to the city of Station Square.

As they arrived, ***Amy** managed to skid to a stop from running too fast.

"If you damaged my shoes, you owe me" ***Sonic** glared.

"Okay" ***Amy** nods and they walked in to search for clothes. They went to the mobian clothes area since human clothes are a little too big for mobians. They found the girls' clothes for teens and ***Amy** decides to pick a few for ***Sonic** since he's not into clothes.  
"Oooh, this looks cute! How about this one?" ***Amy** picked out a cute red shirt with a pink heart on the front. ***Sonic** crossed his arms and shook his head. ***Amy** simply giggled and picks out a blue shirt where it said _**"I ❤ Sonic"**_ and dark blue jeans. ***Sonic** did like this one but now he really needs ***Amy's** help with how to put on the bra which was very difficult.

"Use the mirror in the changing room" ***Amy** whispered to him, he got back in the changing room and turned back to clip the bra right; he does that successfully and puts the dress back on. They paid for the clothes and head back home.

When they arrived, ***Sonic** put on the new clothes and ***Amy** liked how it's perfect on her body.

"Amy, thank you for choosing these" ***Sonic** said politely to ***Amy**.

"No problem, Sonic" ***Amy** said, also politely.

Soon, ***Sonic** couldn't go to a boys' hang out thing because he's in Amy's body. Same thing for ***Amy** that she can't go to a girls' hang out like this. So this means they'll have to go in opposite sides; meaning that ***Sonic** will have to hang out with the girls while ***Amy** hangs out with the guys. Their friends already knew that Sonic and Amy are body swapped.


	3. Chapter 3

***Amy** arrived at where the boys are and they were playing Guitar Hero III. She sighs and just hopes that these boys won't do anything stupid or anything that annoys her because she never does boy things.

"Eh, hey guys" ***Amy** said a bit shy.

"Hi Amy. How are you doing with Sonic?" Silver asked, pausing the game.

"Eh, its going okay I guess. Sometimes I just wish he could be like a real hero rather than being a sissy" ***Amy** said.

"Sonic can be cocky you know. But he's always are our hero" Tails said.

"Yup, he's your brother too" ***Amy** smiled and bro fists with him.

Much later, ***Amy** tried out the game and played _'Through the Fire and Flames'_ song in the game.

It seemed she was playing well but she failed during the final. The boys noticed that she's losing her temper again.

"Oh, no!" Tails backs off. ***Amy** swings the guitar to the couch and tears down a curtain.

"AMY! What the hell are you doing?!" Shadow yelled at her.

"ENOUGH!" Silver caught her with his ESP powers, "Amy, calm down! Don't go into Dark Sonic!"  
When ***Amy** heard this, she calms down and breathes slowly to help herself feel relaxed. Silver noticed this and he released her.

"Sorry guys" she chuckled nervously, "Still the same old Amy Rose"

* * *

With ***Sonic**, he was in a girl talk along with Blaze, Rouge and Cream, discussing their relationships of the boys.

"So, Sonic? Are you and Amy friends now?" Cream asked *Sonic.

"Yup, she helped me to choose this fan-shirt and these shorts" ***Sonic** smirks to her.

Rouge then wondered something, "Imagine if Knuckles and I switched bodies, then I could have his jewels" Rouge snickered.

"Yeah but he sure won't be happy with that" ***Sonic** smirked.

"Yeah, you're right" Rouge said.

"So what do you girls do exactly since I'm in Amy's body? If its makeover, I'm out" ***Sonic** asked, not interested in makeover.

"Well, we talk about boys sometimes. And yes, we do makeover and I know you don't like that but it will help you learn to do what girls do" Rouge said to him.

***Sonic** pouts and crossed his arms that he has to get a makeover, "Bleah, fine. But it better not be too much make-up" he growled lowly.

The girls giggled and pull him to a mirror to start the makeover; they used lipstick and makeup on him. He stood completely still and a few minutes later they were finished with the make-up.

"So, what do you think?" Blaze asked him. ***Sonic** saw that he got bleached muzzle and red lipstick on the lips.

"I look kind a pretty" ***Sonic** giggled.

* * *

With ***Amy**, she was having a little difficulty to be like boys since she's in Sonic's body.

"No, nuh-uh. I don't do football like you guys" ***Amy** crossed her arms and looks away.

"Ah, come on Amy. It's very easy, even girls play football" Silver said to her, holding a football in his hand.

"Oh, yes of course" ***Amy** said and gets into position. Silver kicked the ball to her and she ran with it.

She then got tackled by Shadow and he passes the ball to Tails.

"Is that in the game?" ***Amy** asked them.

"Yup, they do that all the time to prevent the other players to come to the enemy's target" Shadow explained to her, she understood and they continued to play football.

A while later; ***Amy** tries to do a spin dash but it wasn't easy for her in Sonic's body. She tried doing this 5 times but keeps hitting her head too hard on whatever she hits.

Shadow shook his head and helps her up, "Be careful, Rose. You are damaging Faker's body" he said with concern.

"I'm sorry, Shadow. But can you teach me how to?" ***Amy** asked him.

Shadow sighs and nodded, "Very well"

He showed her how to do and she follows it, memorizing it in her head.

"Now it's your turn, Rose" Shadow said, ***Amy** nods and rushes to do a spin dash, this time she didn't hurt herself.

The other boys clapped their hands for her managing to control Sonic's body, "YAH! I DID IT!" she squealed in happiness.

They later went to the living room to watch an action movie, having chips and soda as snacks, ***Amy** sat next to Tails like Sonic usually do.

"So what movie do you wanna watch, Amy?" Tails asked her.

***Amy** thinks of a movie and got one, "How about the movie Hellboy?" ***Amy** said.

"Sure Amy, we'll watch it" Silver said and inserts the disc of Hellboy into the dvd player.

* * *

Back with ***Sonic**, he really did not wearing a girly dress because it was too embarrassing. Sure it does look cute but he did not like wearing it physically in Amy's body.

"Mr. Sonic, wipe off that frown now. Come on, smile" Cream said to him and his frown disappears. He then tried out a sapphire colored dress and spins around.

"I look like a wish making fairy" ***Sonic** joked but still did not like wearing it which was too much for him, "Now can I please take it off before I go crazy?" he begged.

The girls nodded and ***Sonic** quickly removes the dress off and puts on his shirt and pants, "Finally. I am never doing that again, man"

Rouge chuckled, "Now then. Let's try nail painting"

"Fine, but nothing too girly this time" ***Sonic** crossed his arms.

Rouge glares at him, "Enough, you wanna stay as Amy!" Rouge said sternly and pulled him. They started with polishing Blaze's claws with nail polish in pink color.

"I'm doomed" ***Sonic** sighs and blushed.

They polished his fingernails and used green nail polish. ***Sonic** liked the color but just wanted to go home, "Man, I hate this" he said in his thoughts. After him it was Rouge and got her nails polished in pink too.

"So what do you think, blue boy?" Rouge asked with a grin.

"It's okay I guess" ***Sonic** shrugs his shoulders.

* * *

Back with ***Amy** again, she was sweating a lot from doing fitness training with the boys.

"Uh, guys, when are the trainings over?" ***Amy** asked impatiently.

"Soon Rose, just one more pushup" Shadow said and lifts a weight with one hand. ***Amy** did as she was told to and did about 50 pushups. Once she was done, she panted a lot.

"Alright, I'm finished" ***Amy** panted out. Shadow walks up to her and pats her shoulder.

"Faker is gonna be surprised when he sees you gave his body a six pack soon" Shadow said, grinning.

***Amy** blushed and looked down at her or Sonic's sixpack, "Oh, man. Even though I'm a girl in Sonic's body"

"True but you did managed to exercise in his body since he is sometimes lazy" Shadow said, he then saw Silver simply meditating for 1 hour and he still did not wake up, "Um, excuse me for a sec" he said to ***Amy** and walks up to the light-grey hedgehog that is hovered in the air, sitting in Indian style and hands on his knee caps.

"WAKE UP!" Shadow shouted to get Silver out of his meditation reality.

"AAAHHH!" Silver woke up and screamed like a girl, he lost his concentration and fell on his butt.

***THUD***

"Ow! What did you scream for?!" Silver growled at him.

"You've been meditating for an hour!" Shadow said to him angrily,

"Yeah, it's my lifestyle" Silver crosses his arms.

"Whatever" Shadow scoffs in annoyance.

Later, ***Amy** decided to go back home, "Uh guys, I'm going home now. It was really nice to be with you all in Sonic's body" ***Amy** said to the guys.

"Yup, see you later" they said as ***Amy** left. She was still wondering if she still had feelings for Sonic.

"I am in his body but I don't know if I love his soul" ***Amy** wondered.


	4. Chapter 4

The next morning, ***Sonic** was trying out Amy's hammer in the meadow and chops down a tree with the hammer like a double-blade axe. ***Amy** was practicing her spin dash at the same time, she tried to destroy large rocks with the spin dashing, and plenty of them exploded and she smiled at managing how to do a spin das. But suddenly she got spinal ache.

"OW! MY…. I MEAN YOUR SPINE!" ***Amy** groaned and screamed due to the pain in the spine.

***Sonic** heard her screaming as he ran over to see what's wrong, "Ames, are you okay?" he asked her.

"Nah, just a little spinal ache. How do you resist pain?" she asked him.

"Well, I simply ignore the pain until the fights are over, that's all" ***Sonic** said and poses heroically.

"Aww… you make me look like a true hero" ***Amy** grinned. ***Sonic** realized what he's doing and quickly stops doing that pose, feeling a little embarrassed that he did in Amy's body.

"Anyways, let me see how well you're doing with my spin dash move" ***Sonic** said to her.

"Alright, let's do this!" ***Amy** said and rolls into a tight ball; she rushes up and down the hill and smashes a block in the way. Much to ***Sonic's** excitement, she then made the spin-dash move like a chainsaw and cuts down the tree. She dashes back to ***Sonic** and poses like a superhero.

"What do you think, Sonikku?" ***Amy** smirks with his ego.

"Well...that was awesome!" ***Sonic** said very impressed and gave her a death hug since he is in her body.

"SONIC! CAN'T BREATH!" ***Amy** gasped for air.

"Huh? Whoops" ***Sonic** released her, not realizing how strong he is in Amy's body.

"Sorry Ames, but how do you get strong?" ***Sonic** asked her.

***Amy** shrugs, "No idea. Probably from using my hammer for years got me stronger I guess"

"Oh, by the way...I've learned how to use it. You wanna see?" ***Sonic** held out the hammer again and swings it around, avoiding ***Amy**, he smashes against the grass like how she does. He then spins it around like a ninja staff, ***Amy** was totally shocked over that he has learned quickly to how to use her hammer.

"Wow, you are great at this Sonic" ***Amy** applauses for him.

"Thank you" ***Sonic** bows for his demonstration with the hammer.

"Now that's settled. I still need to work on how to control the speed" ***Amy** said.

"First you start at a slow rate and if you want to go faster, just increase the speed" ***Sonic** describes to her.

"Okay" ***Amy** gulps and was very unsure. She dashed in a flash, running around the wide open meadow at 300 mph. ***Sonic** watched how fast she went and worries about her hitting his body.

"AMY STOP!" ***Sonic** held his hand up make her stop. She heard him, but accidently bumped into him.

"UGH!"

They fell into the ground; what's more awkward was that their lips were on each other.

"Oh, sorry Ames!" ***Sonic** pushes ***Amy** off him and blushes.

"Oh, I'm sorry Sonic. It was just your speed which made me bump into you" ***Amy** said with regret, still blushing.

"It's alright, Ames. Accidents happen" ***Sonic** said and chuckles nervously.

"Ok, let's go eat something, how about chilidogs?" ***Amy** suggested. ***Sonic** nods and they go for the Chili-dog Court.

***Amy** was a little worried that ***Sonic** would eat too much chili-dogs in her body.

When they arrived there, ***Sonic** ordered two chilidogs for him and ***Amy** by using a fake female voice. The chef didn't mind and gave them the chilidogs. They go somewhere more private so the others won't hear them.

"Uh, Sonikku? Don't get chili-sauce on my dress please" ***Amy** said.

"I promise I won't" ***Sonic** said and took a bite from his chilidog.

"Good" ***Amy** tastes the chilidog and since she is in Sonic's body, she didn't feel any warming up on the tongue. But ***Sonic** did, her body's face became red as hell!

"OH, NO! It's a chili-apocalypse!" ***Sonic** screamed. He stuck his head into a river to cool his mouth, "I guess your tongue is sensitive to chili" ***Sonic** panted, being wet on the head.

"Yeah, that's why I almost never eat chilidogs" ***Amy** said, "Are you all right?" she asked.

"Yeah I'm fine Ames, let's go home" ***Sonic** said.

"Agreed" she nods and follows him.

They walked back to Amy's house and watched Family guy.

"Man the old seasons are much better, Peter was less a jerk to Meg there" ***Sonic** said, commenting on the characters' behavior in later seasons.

"Yeah, he just became a more stupid, selfish character" ***Amy** said.

But then something hits ***Amy** in her mind, "Uh Sonic, how do you feel about me now?" she asked shyly.

"Uh, what do you mean?" ***Sonic** asked curiously.

"You're still mad at me?" she asked him.

"No of course not, Amy. You are a good friend" ***Sonic** said and rubs the cheek on her. She purred lowly and closed her or rather his eyes.

"Thanks, Sonikku. That's kind of you" she said.

"No problem, Ames. So any plans for the rest of the day?" ***Sonic** asked her. ***Amy** tried to think of something they could do.

"Hmmm…I don't know. Maybe go ice skating or something?" she shrugs.

"That could work, Amy. Let's go ice skating" ***Sonic** smirks. They both get their ice skating shoes and heads for the frozen lake at the park. ***Sonic** borrowed her jacket since he is in her body, but ***Amy** had a scarf around her neck.

When they arrived, many mobians were ice-skating and ***Amy** saw that many of them were happy, "Come on Sonikku, let's go" ***Amy** said cheerfully and held ***Sonic's** hand. They put on their ice-skating shoes and they skied like in the Olympic Games.

"Sweet" ***Sonic** smirked and held ***Amy's** hand tightly.

***Amy** noticed him holding her hand and she smiled, they both ski next to each other and when ***Amy** lets go of ***Sonic**, he tried some ballerina moves in her body. He did it pretty well.

"Bravo!" ***Amy** cheered and he skied up to her.

"Thank you" ***Sonic** bowed and they did some waltz moves.

While dancing on the ice, ***Sonic** noticed how ***Amy** was great at dancing with him, even in his body. Soon he pulled her close and he rest her head on his own body, ***Amy** blushes a little.

"Awwww….. Sonikku" ***Amy** giggled.


	5. Chapter 5

***Sonic** and the girls where at the basketball arena and it was now ***Sonic** against Blaze. She promised to not use fire in the fight.

"So, I hope it's not a dance fight Blaze" ***Sonic** joked and got into fighting position, Blaze did that as well.

"I'm ready as hell, Sonic" Blaze smirks and charges at him, but he dodges her and flips her over like a ragdoll. She got up on her feet and cracks her knuckles.

"Is that all you got?" Blaze said and punches him in the gut, sending him to the basket pole slightly leaning it.

"OW! Now you're gonna get it!" ***Sonic** growled and uses Amy's hammer against Blaze, but she dodges each attack and kicks it off.

"HA!" she sweep kicks him, making him fall on his butt. ***Sonic** then left-hook punches her and hits her nose. He chuckled and walks up to her, she was a bit angry for being punched on the nose.

"You almost broke my nose!" Blaze pounced on ***Sonic** and wrestles with him, nearly dominating him.

"Give up?" she smirks at him.

"Nope!" ***Sonic** flips her off him and pinned her down.

"Winner, Am-...I mean Mr. Sonic!" Cream squealed. Rouge simply thumbs up for him. ***Sonic** got off of Blaze and he dust himself off.

"Good match, Sonic" Blaze shook his hand.

"Thanks, Blaze" ***Sonic** said as he smirks.

* * *

With the boys, it was ***Amy** vs Shadow.

"Uh, Shadow. You promise to not hurt Sonic's body" ***Amy** said worried about getting hurt.

"Relax Amy, I won't hurt your...boyfriend's body" Shadow said with a teasing smirk.

This made ***Amy's** eyes twitch and her heart beat faster, "Shut up! He's not my boyfriend! So knock it off!"

"Heheheheh….. come and get some!" Shadow charges at her and they struggle hand to hand. Both grunting as the struggled and finally Shadow threw her over his head.

"OW! Hey, I thought you said you don't like fighting women!" ***Amy** growled and spin dashed him.

"YEOW! I do but now you are in a dude's body" Shadow reminds her.

"Hmph!" ***Amy** realized she forgot she's not a girl now. Shadow then spin dashed her and sends her to the wall. She eventually got up and spins around to make a whirlwind.

"What are you-WHOA!" Shadow didn't see that coming.

***Amy** laughed and pinned the Ultimate Lifeform down.

"Who's the girl now?" ***Amy** smirked.

"Hmph, it's still you!" Shadow mutters and pushes her off him.

"Hey! That wasn't very nice!" ***Amy** continues to fight him.

Shadow smirked and taunts, motioning his finger to come here.

***Amy** rushed towards him and punches him in his face, but he punches back and delivers a kick on her or Sonic's gut. ***Amy** fell down on the ground.

"Giving up already, Amy?" Shadow asked her, raising a brow.

"You are so strong, Shadow" ***Amy** groaned, "Hmph! No fair! You said you were not gonna injure me in Sonic's body" she growled in his face.

"Not seriously, I broke no bones" Shadow rolls his eyes.

* * *

With the girls, Rouge was now fighting ***Sonic**, she was shown to be a great fighter than him.

"Come on, Sonic! I'm getting warmed up!" Rouge said toughly.

"Hmph!" ***Sonic** held out the hammer, ready to fight the seductive bat, "You can't fly because that's cheating!"

Rouge flies down and dodges the hammer attacks from ***Sonic** until she got hit in the head.

"OW!" Rouge screamed and turned to show she got a black eye.

"Whoops, sorry" ***Sonic** gulped in fear.

"HIIIIYAAA!" she kicks him hard and he fell to the floor.

"Sorry for doing that" Rouge said.

"I'm fine, Rouge" ***Sonic** grunts from the kick.

Rouge then did a left-hook punch and ***Sonic** dodges it; he punches her on the gut really hard. Rouge held for her gut and moans in pain.

"Ouch, you are good at fighting, Sonic. You win" Rouge said and gets back on her feet.

"Thanks" ***Sonic** said and smirks.

* * *

With ***Amy** and the boys, Tails was now challenging ***Amy** with boxing gloves.

"You sure you wanna do this, Tails? It won't be easy for you" ***Amy** said.

"Relax Amy, it's just a practice" Tails said and did a left-hook at her. She dodges and punches back.

But that punch didn't affect Tails and he grins evilly. He pounced on her and pretends to pull a Mike Tyson on her by biting the ear softly instead to bite it off.

"GET OFF ME!" ***Amy** shouted and pushed him off. She punches him in the face and he did an uppercut. Tails and ***Amy** got many bruises during the challenge.

"Okay, that was intense" ***Amy** panted.

"Yeah, let's take a break" Tails pulled off his gloves and sat on a chair. ***Amy** wipes her forehead and sat down as well.

* * *

***Sonic** was now challenging Cream and she was not much of a fighter.

"Go easy on me please, Sonic" Cream said and stood in fight stance.

"I won't hurt you much, Cream. It's just a practice" ***Sonic** said and the two rushes toward each other and Cream jumps over his head and smacks him with her ears.

"HA!" Cream taunts him, but he suddenly grabs her ears and spins her around.

"WHOOAAAAA!"  
"Gotcha!" ***Sonic** chuckled and tossed her in the air but she managed to flap her ears to hover herself in the air.

"Oh, very stylish Cream" ***Sonic** said. Cream lowered herself down.

"Thanks Mr. Sonic. Hiyah!" Cream tries to kick him but he dodges the kick from her and gently punched her stomach.

"Take this!" she elbows his back and pinned him down.

"Okay, you win Cream" ***Sonic** groans in defeat. Cream squealed in victory.

* * *

Now it was Silver's turn to challenge against ***Amy**. She sure wasn't happy with this because Silver usually doesn't know how to fight women.

"Stop being girly, Silver" Knuckles scoffed at him.

"I'm not girly!" Silver growled at him, he then got into position to fight ***Amy**, she did that too and grins, "Here I go!" ***Amy** shouted and rams Silver in his gut. He resisted the pain and punched her in the face. He winks at the other guys to show he isn't girly, much to Knuckles annoyance. ***Amy** then spin dashes at Silver and he countered with his own. They kept spin dashing until they broke apart from each other.

***Amy** landed on the floor in Sonic's pose and Silver landed too. He slams his fists together as a sign he won't use his ESP.

"Let's see if this is any use" Silver said and wrestled her down.

"Oh, come on!" ***Amy** rolled her eyes and kicked him off.

He dodges many of ***Amy's** punches and kicks until she spin dashes him.

"Man it's no use!" Silver sighs and spin dashes back.

"Urgh! Come and get me!" Silver said and ***Amy** attacks him with a spin dash, but Silver took out a baseball bat and whacks her away.

"STRIKE 1!" he taunts her and that hit made her really pissed off.

"I'LL SHOW YOU!" she screamed and punches him really hard.

"OW! What's wrong with you woman?!" Silver dodged her attacks.

"You hit me with that bat!" ***Amy** shouted at him, giving him a black eye in the progress.

"THAT'S IT!" Silver screamed and elbows her in the gut.

"Yeow!" she groaned and held for her stomach. Silver poses for being the winner this time.

"It was some use here!"

"Grrrrr!"** *Amy** growled lowly.

"Don't be ashamed, Amy" Silver look at her with crossed arms.

"Whatever but when I'm back in my body, let's see how well you can fight me" ***Amy** chuckled evilly.

"We'll see" Silver said and gets back with the other boys. Knuckles was next to challenge ***Amy** and she knew he punches really hard. But he's also not very good with fighting women.

"I don't fight women" Knuckles crossed his arms and looks away.

"Have it your way, but Amy is in a dudes body now so you can fight her" Silver made his point.

"Right, but still, I punch really hard" Knuckles said.

***Amy** stayed calm and gets into fighting position.

"Get ready Knuckles, here I come!" ***Amy** said and spin dashes against him, but he blocks her and threw her at the wall.

"HA!" Knuckles taunts her and slams his fists together.

"Grrrr!" ***Amy** growled and dashed towards him.

She hits him in the gut and this made the echidna hold his stomach.

"OOOOOWW!" Knuckles groaned briefly and growled. He then tried to punch her again and ***Amy** used Sonic's skills against Knuckles to avoid his attacks. She kicks him in the face and he fell to the floor.

"Oh boy, this is why girls are better than a Guardian and now even a girl in a boy too!" he complained.

"Hehehehe!" ***Amy** snickered.

***Amy** then did a whirlwind move to make Knuckles lift in the air, in the progress he glides down to knock her out.

"URGH!" ***Amy** grunts when she hit the wall.

"Haha!" Knuckles smirked.

As Knuckles thought he's the winner, ***Amy** knocks him down by a spin dash on his head, "OW! Dude!" he groaned.

"I win again!" ***Amy** cheered. The other guys clapped for her and she bows for them. She checks her or Sonic's watch.

"Oh, um, guys. I got to go now" ***Amy** said to them.

"Okay, nice to challenge you by the way" Tails said. She walked her way home after all these challenges.


	6. Chapter 6

***Sonic** and ***Amy** were discussing each other for what they did today with their friends.

"You dominated Shadow? That's great, Ames" ***Sonic** said and smiled.

"Yeah, you should have seen that, Sonic. And how did you beat Rouge and the other girls?" she asked.

"Well, it wasn't that easy but I with the help of the hammer" ***Sonic** answered.

"Very nice but Shadow said that you're my boyfriend since he guess you have feelings for me. Is it true?" ***Amy** asked him.

"Nope, not really" ***Sonic** said and shook his head.

"Mmhmm?" ***Amy** crosses her arms, she eventually got an smirk on her face.

"No re-re-really" ***Sonic** said nervously and backs off. He tries to not say it but with the smirk that she's giving him made him very annoyed, "Okay, all right. Yes, I do like you but I'm just not ready to open my feelings yet"

"Oh, okay. Because we are in different bodies or that if Eggman finds out?" ***Amy** guessed.

"You can say that, yes" ***Sonic** nodded.

"Good point there" ***Amy** said.

They later go to bed to rest after the discussion. ***Sonic** slept on the couch while ***Amy** slept on her bed.

"Mmmhmm, so soft" she yawned before going to sleep.

At the couch, ***Sonic** was dreaming a weird dream of him and Amy holding hands and kissing each other after. This made him woke up in shock and he panted out.

"Oh, my god" he gasped.

He soon fell back to sleep and dreamed more.

***Amy** herself was dreaming of getting awarded by Sonic by beating Eggman herself.

"Congratulations Ames, You're now my second in command!" Sonic in her dream said and she squeals in happiness. Amy squealed and kisses him repeatedly on the face.

***Amy** in reality smiled in her sleep.

"Mmmm… Sonikku" she was talking in her sleep which she didn't realize. The sunlight from the window shines on her which woke her up.

"Oh, I really miss the moment I get to confess to Sonic" ***Amy** sighs in sadness over the dream.

* * *

A while later, ***Sonic** and ***Amy** were at Tails' workshop to ask how the crystals are doing.

"The crystals should be back to normal in about four days" Tails said and held out the crystals.

"Oh, good. I can't wait to be back" ***Sonic** said happily.

"Me too, I miss my body" ***Amy** said and held his hand.

"Yeah. And I'm starting to wonder how exactly these crystals made a male and female symbol shapes" ***Sonic** said curiously, glancing at the crystals.

"I have no idea Sonic, they might make these symbols as soon as a female and a male is close to them" Tails was not sure of how the crystals got the symbols.

"Okay, but now Amy and I got a 'date' to do" ***Sonic** said, looking at ***Amy** and then at Tails.

"Oh okay, but be sure no one stays in your way" Tails said.

* * *

The two hedgehogs were at the theaters and watched the movie Birdman starring Michael Keaton playing a washed up actor. ***Amy **wanted to be close to ***Sonic** since her feelings are telling her to. ***Sonic** has brought them popcorn. ***Amy** didn't like how much they used cuss-words in the movie and how Michael Keaton's character has Birdman in his mind.

"Man, he is really messed up" ***Amy** whispered to ***Sonic**.

"Yup" ***Sonic** said quietly and continues to watch the movie until the end.

After being at the theaters, they go for a walk together. But suddenly, they spot that the Babylon gang has robbed a bank. They carried large sacks of gold on their boards.

"Time for some action Amy!" ***Sonic** said and threw Amy's hammer at Jet's board and it makes him crash land.

***THUD***

"OW! Now you're going to pay, Girly Girl!" Jet yelled at them and charges at ***Sonic**. But ***Sonic** jumps into the air and double kicks him in the face several times before Jet could uses his acrobat skills.

"Here I go!" ***Amy** shouted and spin dashed on Storm and Wave, they were shocked that a girl voice came from Sonic.

"Ow! You pesky girl, Sonic!" Storm yelled and used his fists against ***Amy**, but misses repeatedly.

"Take this!" Wave whacks ***Amy** with a pipe and right-hooks her. But that made ***Amy** angry and she hits Wave with her board.

"OW!" Wave screamed. She felt blood coming from her forehead.

"Phhhbbbttttt!" ***Amy** blows raspberry with her tongue.

"You're so annoying!" Wave growls and punches ***Amy** in the gut.

"URGH!" ***Amy** grunts and Wave sweepkicks at her, knocking her out briefly. Now this made ***Amy** VERY pissed off; she growled angrily and the blur fur on herself changes to dark indigo blue. Her or Sonic's green eyes disappears and she transforms into Dark Sonic or known as **Dark *Amy**.

"I'm out of HERE!" Wave screamed like a coward and ran to her board to get away. But **Dark *Amy** threw Storm at her and knocked them both out, "No pain, no gain birdies!" **Dark *Amy** shouted at them with a deep voice. ***Sonic** spots ***Amy** in his Dark Sonic form, he gets worried for what she could do then.

He lets go of Jet and ran to her, "Amy! Calm down! Look at me!" he held her face to look straight into ***Sonic's** eyes.

***Amy** soon calms down at the sight of him, she slowly turns back to his normal shape and exhales. Jet was left confused at their voices being in different bodies.

"This is so weird, I'm out of here!" Jet jumps on his board and flies away. Storm and Wave were arrested by the police later as ***Amy** and ***Sonic** sat on a bench in the park. ***Sonic** was very disappointed at ***Amy**.

"Amy I'm very disappointed at you"

"I-I-I'm sorry" ***Amy** said in shame.

"You could have killed Wave by accident!" ***Sonic** became more stern at her, but saw that she almost cried.

"I'm not good at controlling your dark form, Sonikku" ***Amy** said saddened, "I feel like I became a monster" she sobs.

***Sonic** didn't like seeing himself cry in front of his eyes, "Relax Amy, I had a hard time too controlling my dark form" he hugs her gently and rubs her or his back in comfort.

"Thanks, Sonikku. You're the only one who cares for my temper" ***Amy** stops crying and purrs happily.

"No problem, Ames. I love you no matter what you are" ***Sonic** said to her. She smiled at those words and nuzzled against his chest.

They noticed what they're doing and they let go of each other in embarrassment by hugging their own bodies.

"Oh, excuse me" both said unison and blushes.

* * *

Later they arrive back home and sits to the couch.

"Amy, are you happy that we'll be back to normal in a few days?" ***Sonic** asked her.

"I sure am" ***Amy** said with a happy smile.

"You know, Ames. Your body is really beautiful, I mean you got an hourglass figure and your colors really matches a rose" ***Sonic** admits his liking for Amy's beauty.

"Really?" ***Amy** gasps in happiness.

"Yeah. What about mine?" ***Sonic** asked her.

"I like that you are hiding a sixpack and I like how you joke at your enemies" ***Amy** said, giggling at the last part.

***Sonic** blushed at ***Amy's** comment about him having a six-pack.

"Oh, heroes sometimes don't need a muscular body" ***Sonic** said and held ***Amy** close.

"Why?" ***Amy** asked and held him close too.

"Well some buffy men are clumsy due to their weight, but that's why I stay slim. But never mind that" ***Sonic** said and shrugs it off.

"Yeah" ***Amy** said, eskimo kissing ***Sonic** on the nose.


	7. Chapter 7

Two days have passed and they're still not back in their right bodies yet. ***Sonic** and ***Amy** are now at the skate park skateboarding to help pass the time quickly.

"WHOOOHOOOO!" ***Sonic** shouted and spins on one finger while on his board, he then glides down side to side. ***Amy** was gliding on the walls and did some moves like Tony Hawk.

"YEEEHAAA! I'm getting better!" ***Amy** cheered and did a backflip with her board, "YEAH! That's right!"

***Sonic** watched her being happy with her moves and skates next to her. She notices him and smiles.

"Keep going Amy!" ***Sonic** did his trademark thumbs up to her.

"Huh? Oka-…aahhh!" ***Amy** fell off her board but got caught by ***Sonic**.

"Gotcha Ames" ***Sonic** said and placed her down along with her board.

"Thanks Sonic" ***Amy** said. They both kept skating until they decide to have some ice cream. But for that, they have to use a fake voice for each other. They ordered each vanilla and strawberry ice cream. They sat at a park bench and held their hands like a couple.

"Does the ice cream taste yummy, Sonic?" ***Amy** asked him. ***Sonic** nods and continued having his ice cream.

"Yup. What about yours, Amy?" ***Sonic** asked her.

"It's so yummy like yours" ***Amy** giggled. After finishing their ice cream, they go for a walk in the market. ***Sonic** is not very interested in being at the market but ***Amy** was and saw that may sold T-shirts of Sonic and even caps, ***Sonic** on the other hand ignored it and saw some action figures of the king of the monsters, Godzilla. He picks one up and looks at it.

"Hmmmm, very nice but no" he said and puts it back. He then saw that ***Amy** has brought a T-shirt with a Poké-ball on.

"Oh, nice shirt" ***Sonic** said and looks at it.

"It's for you Sonic, try it" ***Amy** said.

"Thanks, but you're in my body, remember. Try it on my body" ***Sonic** said.

"Okay" ***Amy** tried the shirt on his body and it fits well.

"Looks cool, now let's continue" ***Sonic** said. ***Amy** nods and they walked out from the market. They both make sure no danger was around. But for a sudden, Eggman appears with one of his newest robots.

"HO ho ho ho ho ho! Hello there Sonic and Amy. Let's see if you can get past these saws it has" Eggman laughed like an evil Santa.

"Heh, you must be an amateur, Eggman. You always lose" ***Sonic** rolls his eyes at him.

This made the doctor confused, "What? You sound like-…..uh-Oh, dear! You switched voices!" Eggman was surprised by them being in different bodies.

"Yep, and we're still gonna take you down Eggman!" ***Amy** shouted. The two hedgehogs dodge the sawblades it had and one of them nearly cuts off a quill from Sonic's body.

"Amy! Use my spindash!" ***Sonic** shouted and ***Amy** nods, she turns into a ball and dashes up to the robot's head by destroying its eyes. By that it went out of control and this made her worried.

"SONIKKU! NEED A HAND HERE!" she called for him. ***Sonic** summoned her hammer and dodges the saw-equipped arms and smashes through them to get to the head.

"Shall we?" ***Amy** asked him.

"After you!" he smirks as they both spin dashes and smashes the robot's arms to leave it helpless.

"NOOO!" Eggman screamed in defeat.

"Give up, Egghead. You lose again!" ***Sonic** shouted.

"I'll be back hedgehogs! And I will win!" Eggman screamed as he left with his hover-chair. The two hedgehogs smiled at each other and hugged.

"Good job, Ames" ***Sonic** said.

"Thanks, Sonikku" ***Amy** said sweetly, the crowd surrounded the fallen robot and cheered to them. But with a second, ***Amy** carried ***Sonic** and left with a blue trail.

* * *

Back at ***Amy's** house, the hedgehog took a break from the battle before heading for something else.

"You did well Ames, I'm very proud of you, even when you are in my body" ***Sonic** said.

"Aww…." ***Amy** squealed in joy.

"Hehe…. Amy..." ***Sonic** chuckled and held her close. She liked feeling her own fur against his body.

"I hope you didn't stare at my body when you were showering" ***Amy** said slyly.

"I had a blindfold then, seriously!" ***Sonic** said with a blush.

"Okay, then. It's just we female hedgehogs has shorter fur than you guys" ***Amy** said with a blush.

"Yup, but never mind that Ames" ***Sonic** said, rubbing her or his shoulder-blades.

"Yeah, I know" ***Amy** said, understood what ***Sonic** meant to say.

"Say, do you wanna hang out with the girls? Just only you with them while I hang out with the boys" ***Sonic** asked her.

"Sure, but me in your body? Are you okay with that?" ***Amy** asked.

"Yeah I'm okay, I'm gonna tell them what we did today" ***Sonic** said.

"Same here" ***Amy** said, she gave him a kiss on the lips of her own body. ***Sonic** really liked the kiss.

"Uh, let's pretend that we're not gay, lesbian, whatever I meant"** *Amy** blushed.

"You, that's not gay, our souls are still our gender, technically we're hetero" ***Sonic** corrects her.

"Oh right" ***Amy** said.

* * *

With the boys, Tails was with Silver, Shadow and Knuckles and they watched TV.

"Give me that popcorn, Silver. You had enough" Shadow snatched the bowl of popcorn away from Silver.

"Okay Shadow" Silver rolls his eyes. They then heard a knock on the door. Tails goes to get it and there was ***Sonic**.

"Hi, pal" ***Sonic** said and walks in.

"Sonic?" Tails said.

"Missed me guys?" ***Sonic** said to them.

"Oh, hi Sonic. You brought Amy's body here" Silver said and folds his arms.

"Literally I did, Silver. Now I want to spend time with you guys" ***Sonic** said and sat on the couch. They were watching Hunger Games Catching Fire.

"Hmph, hello Faker" Shadow rolled his eyes.

"Hi there, Shadow. Why so grumpy still?" ***Sonic** asked him.

"Never mind, let's just watch the movie" Shadow shrugs it off.

* * *

With the Girls, ***Amy** arrived in Sonic's body and she saw them doing makeover. She was so excited to have a makeover but realized that she's in Sonic's body. But the girls smirk and got an idea.

"I say we give his body a gentleman makeover" Blaze suggested to ***Amy**.

"Yeah, you're gonna like it" Cream said.

"Uhh….okay. Man, I think I'm gonna faint" ***Amy** said.

They get to a stool and began to give her a makeover; they used perfume and brighten the muzzle by makeup.

"Viola, you look so..."

"Handsome?" ***Amy** muttered.

"No, you look weird" Blaze said and wipes off the makeup on ***Amy's** face with a towel.

***Amy** got up and sighs, "It's no good to spend time with you girls when I'm in the wrong body" ***Amy** said, slightly depressed. She sat on a couch and face-palms.

"I understand, Amy. But you'll be back soon" Rouge said.

"I know, Rouge. But it's so difficult right now" ***Amy** said, closing her eyes.

"When you're back to your own body we do makeover together, on your real body" Cream comforts ***Amy**.

"Thanks, guys" ***Amy** felt better and cheerful right now.

* * *

With ***Sonic** and the boys, he was challenged to do an arm wrestle with Silver.

Both struggled until it seems that Silver was going to dominate him, but thanks for being in Amy's body, ***Sonic** wins over him.

"HA! I won!" ***Sonic** said and thumbs up.

"What?! How did you beat me so easily?" Silver was stunned.

"I'm in Amy's body and she got the strength for using her hammer so much. Think about when she gives me death hugs" ***Sonic** explained to him.

"Oh, okay, who's next?" Silver said and then asks.

"I'll challenge Faker" Shadow said and takes Silver's place. ***Sonic** sat back down and they both struggled. They did that in about 8 minutes.

"Give up, Faker" Shadow grunts with struggle.

"Never" ***Sonic** smirked and keeps going.

Finally Shadow managed to get his hand down.

"I win!" Shadow grins and ***Sonic's** smirk turns to a frown.

"Ah man, you win" ***Sonic** sighs in defeat.

"You never beat me, Sonic. No matter what body you are in" Shadow bragged.

"Hmph, when I'm back in my real body we'll see who's stronger" ***Sonic** glared.

"Sure go ahead" Shadow scoffs and gets to the couch. Then it was Tails turn and ***Sonic** decides to go easy on him.

"Ready? Go!" Tails said and they started, after 2 minutes of struggling, ***Sonic** wins over him.

"I won! Sorry Tails" ***Sonic** smirks.

"It's alright pal" Tails smiled. It was then Knuckles turn but he was going easy this time.

"Let's see what you got, Sonikku" Knuckles smirked by saying Amy's nickname to ***Sonic**.

"Ahem, its Ames you're talking to" ***Sonic** said to him.

"Whatever" Knuckles said and got ready. It was a tough struggle for ***Sonic** but he wasn't gonna give up this time.

"I'm stronger, Sonic" Knuckles grinned.

"Have you got enough stamina for this?" ***Sonic** asked, still struggling. After a few minutes, ***Sonic** won since Knuckles got tired.

"Man, I need more stamina" Knuckles groaned annoyed.

***Sonic** chuckled that he won against the red echidna.

* * *

Much later, ***Sonic** and ***Amy** arrived back home and they were tired.

"That was not very easy to join the girls in your body" ***Amy** said.

"Uh, why?" ***Sonic** asked curiously.

"I can't get a proper makeover" ***Amy** answered.

"Well your body was useful for arm wrestling" ***Sonic** said and pats her shoulder.

"Oh, thanks Sonikku" ***Amy** hugged him.

"No problem, Ames" ***Sonic** hugged back.

They went up to the bedroom and took off their shoes and boots to get into bed. ***Amy** saw how cute he looked in his body.

"You're so cute, Sonic" ***Amy** said smiling.


	8. Chapter 8

Two days have passed and it was the final day but they didn't switch back yet.

***Sonic** was the first to wake up and he gently woke up ***Amy**.

"Good morning Amy, today is the day to become us again" ***Sonic** said to her.

"Yipppi! I'm gonna like it!" *Amy hugged ***Sonic** cheerfully.

They went to Tails' workshop to see if the crystals have regained their light, they indeed have. ***Sonic** and ***Amy** sat on a table to touch the crystals.

"Are you guys ready to change back to your bodies?" Tails asked them, they nodded.

"See you on the other side, Sonic" ***Amy** held the crystal with a female symbol that was blue.

"Same for you, Ames" ***Sonic** winks and held the male symbol crystal that was pink.

The crystals glow and a bright light engulfs them and Tails squints his eyes due to it being so bright. When the light died out, the hedgehogs looked at each other and smiled.

"Yes! Yes! I'm back!" Sonic cheered and lifts Amy in the air.

"I'm back too, Sonikku!" Amy squeals in happiness.

The crystals' colors have been swapped; the male symbol was blue and the female symbol was pink.

"We'll keep them in storage" Tails picked up the crystals with pincette, placing them in a box of lead.

"There, now no one will touch them again" Tails said proudly and walks back to the workshop. Sonic and Amy were so happy being back to their bodies.

Sonic was spin dashing around the room like a pinball since he's too happy to have his body back. Amy and Tails watches him bounce around and laughed.

"Come here, Sonikku" Amy called for Sonic, he stops bouncing around and lands in front of them.

"Yes?" he asked them.

"Let's celebrate this later, Sonic" Tails said. But then, Amy walked up to Sonic and they kissed. The blue hedgehog was surprised and he kissed back, wrapping his arms around her waist.

Amy had her arms around his neck as they kissed. Tails just stands there and watched the lovebirds sharing their love.

"I knew this would happen" he said to himself.

Later in Station Square, Sonic and Amy was at a cafe and had ice cream together again.

"This is wonderful Sonikku, that we are a couple" Amy said cutely.

"Yeah, now you don't have to be the damsel in the distress by learning how to fight like me" Sonic smirks.

"Indeed, Eggman will get his butt kicked twice now" Amy giggled.

"Got that right" Sonic smirked.

Amy then thought of something, "Uh, Sonikku? Am I going to be your partner from now on in your team?" Amy asked him.

"Of course you will" Sonic said.

"Thanks Sonikku" Amy said and smiled. Sonic simply gave her his trademark thumbs up and smirk. After finishing their ice cream, they went to the market again.

Sonic found a new shirt where it said 'I luv Sonamy', much to his surprise.

"Oh my, everyone likes that me and Amy are working together" Sonic chuckled and paid for the shirt. Amy at the same time was looking at some plush dolls of horses, elephants and some game characters. She picked up a plush of Mario and Luigi.

"Awww…" Amy giggled.

She paid for them and then searched for Sonic. She eventually found him and gasps at the new shirt.

"Well, what do you think Ames?" Sonic asked her.

"It looks lovely" Amy giggled and Sonic tries it on. He smirks nervously at wearing it in public.

"Thanks" Sonic chuckled with a blush.

They walked together as a love couple, holding hands and sighs dreamily to each other.

The End.


End file.
